Mean
}} Mean,'' en español Cruel,'' es una canción presentada en el episodio . La versión original pertenece a Taylor Swift de su tercer álbum de estudio: Speak Now Contexto de la Canción Ante los incidentes que sufrió cada uno por su parte (Puck con Rick "The Stick" Nelson y Shannon con Cooter), ambos entienden como se siente el otro y deciden apoyarse, por lo cual se encuentran en el auditorio y cantan esta canción. Letra Puck: You, with your words like knives And swords and weapons that you use against me, You, have knocked me off my feet again, Got me feeling like I’m nothing. You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard Calling me out when I’m wounded. You, pickin’ on the weaker man. Shannon: Well you can take me down, With just one single blow. But you don’t know, what you don’t know, Puck y Shannon: Someday, I’ll be living in a big old city, And all you’re ever gonna be is mean. Someday, I’ll be big enough so you can’t hit me, And all you’re ever gonna be is mean. Puck: Why you gotta be so mean? Shannon: You, with your switching sides, And your walk by lies and your humiliation You, have pointed out my flaws again, As if I don’t already see them. Puck y Shannon: I walk with my head down, Trying to block you out cause I’ll never impress you I just wanna feel okay again. Shannon: I bet you got pushed around, Somebody made you cold, But the cycle ends right now, You can’t lead me down that road, You don’t know, what you don’t know Puck y Shannon: Someday, I’ll be, living in a big old city, And all you’re ever gonna be is mean. Someday, I’ll be big enough so you can’t hit me, And all you’re ever gonna be is mean. Puck: Why you gotta be so mean? And I can see you years from now in a bar, Puck y Shannon: Talking over a football game, Puck: With that same big loud opinion but, Puck y Shannon: Nobody’s listening, Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things, Shannon: Drunk and grumbling on about how I can’t sing. But all you are is mean, Puck: All you are is mean. And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life, Puck y Shannon: And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean But someday, I’ll be, living in a big old city, And all you’re ever gonna be is mean. Yeah, Someday, I’ll be big enough so you can’t hit me, And all you’re ever gonna be is mean. Shannon: Why you gotta be so ? Puck: Someday, I’ll be, living in a big old city, And all you’re ever gonna be is mean. Yeah, Someday, I’ll be big enough so you can’t hit me, And all you’re ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so mean? Portada del Sencillo 350px Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|300px|right|Mean Completathumb|center|300px|Versión Original Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Beiste Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones del episodio Props